Revenge
by Mistress 0f Dragons
Summary: Wesker survives the battle in Africa against Chris and Sheva. What does he want now? Revenge. Against who? Chris. How does he plan to do it? By capturing Claire. Eventually turns into a Wesker x Claire story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know I said I wasn't going to write anymore fanfiction, but I have been reading Resident Evil fanfiction for the majority of the afternoon. I think that my muse is coming back from a 3 year writer's block. But I'm not sure. This could just be a one-time thing. Okay, so I just want to let you guys know that this will be only a one-shot. I don't have the attention span for writing a story fanfic. So this is going to be focus on Wesker at the end of Resident Evil 5. I didn't like the way it ended. I don't like it that Wesker is dead. If you squint, you can see a tiny bit of Wesker x Claire. But it really isn't romance. More like revenge on Chris for injuring him. Because come on, a volcano and two RPGs have got to leave some damage.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Resident Evil series.

* * *

Pain. That was all the man named Albert Wesker could feel at the moment. It had been so long since he felt this amount of pain. In fact, the last time he felt this much pain was when he died at the mansion, back when he was Captain of S.T.A.R.S.

He could feel burning heat around him as he struggled to the service, desperate for some air. Once he reached the service, he swam slowly over to a rock ledge and pulled himself out of the lava. He just laid there and breathed in and out, eyes closed, and grinding his teeth in pain.

His enemy, Chris Redfield, had beat him again. What was it with that man? Why did he always loose? Wesker groaned and slowly got up. He could not stay here at the lava crater. B.S.A.A was sure to send people to look at this area soon. He looked around and seeing no way that he could walk out of the crater, walked over to a wall and started to climb it.

Once he had made it out the lava crater, he started walking. Wesker started to think about Chris. He was trying to think how he could hurt him. Experimenting on the woman that Chris loved was already done. Jill was a great test subject, and while the control serum worked on her for a while, she was able to break the control it had on her. Who else did Chris love? That made the blonde tyrant think some more. Didn't Chris have a younger sister? Ah, yes. Her name was Claire Redfield. He remembered her from his time on Rockfort Island.

Wesker gave a confident smirk. He would go into hiding, and once he was healed, he would find Claire and then kidnap her. Oh yes, this was going to be good.

* * *

**A/N:** So there we go. My take on a different ending of Resident Evil 5. Please excuse any errors and the possibly crappy writing. It is 1am in the morning. Plus, I'm coming off a 3 year writer's block. So, I think that I might continue with this story, but as another one-shot. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review! Also, have any of you guys played Resident Evil 6? I watched the cut scenes on Youtube. I really liked it. Although I do wonder what Jill and Claire are up to during that game. Here is my take on the different character playthroughs/cut scenes. Warning: Spoilers below.

_Leon's Playthrough/Cutscenes:_ These scenes were okay. They weren't my favorite, nor were they my least favorite.

_Chris's Playthough/Cutscenes:_ Okay so this was super sad. Everyone kept dying around Chris. And then Piers injects himself with the C-virus to help protect Chris. And then he pushes Chris into the escape pod, leaving himself behind to die. Super sad.

_Jake's Playthrough/Cutscenes:_ I think this was the best of the game. I love Jake's mouth. Lol. Shake is so cute! I can't wait to read more of them together.

_Ada's Playthrough/Cutscenes:_ I would have to say this was my least favorite of the game. Maybe it's because I don't like her. I'm more of a Cleon fan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I haven't been in much of a writing mood lately, but I decided to get up off of my lazy ass and start writing again. I just want to remind everyone that this will eventually be a Wesker x Claire, but it will take time. Also I think that when they start to fall for each other Wesker will be OOC, but I will try my best to keep him in character. On another note, these chapters are really going to be 1000 words or less, but I may not always follow through with that. They may be 1000 words or less, or they will have more than a 1000 words. It really just depends on how much I want to write for that chapter. I really am just going to write snippets instead of my usual detailed story writing. Yes, writing detailed is fun and all, but it takes time and effort and I have a short attention span. In fact my coworker says this is how my brain works when I think about things "1 sheep, 2 sheep, chicken, duck, goose, old McDonald had a farm, hey Macarena." Like I said before, detailed stories take me much longer to finish due to my attention span. Not to mention that I am lazy and procrastinate. In fact I will stay that I will work on a new story or chapter but then later on in the day I will say "Meh, I will do it tomorrow." So yeah, I tend to go with the flow with whatever I want to do at the moment. I am not very good with deadliness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the video game series called Resident Evil. They belong to Capcom. I am purely using them for entertainment and fan girl purposes.

**Timeline Note:** I know in the first chapter it was an alternate version of the ending of Resident Evil 5. Since Resident Evil 6 has been released for a while, I'd thought I would mix them together. Also there is going to be a timeline skip between chapter 1 and 2. I don't feel like writing out the chapters where Wesker recovers from his fight with Chris and Sheva. Let's just say that Wesker has been in hiding during the events in Resident Evil 6. Now this is going to be after Resident Evil 6, so I really am making up my own storyline. Ah also, while Wesker may be in hiding and keeping a very low profile, he still has eyes out in the world. Who's eyes you ask? Why none other than Ada Wong. Also I wondered what happened to Jill during the events in Resident Evil 6 so I just kind of tell it in my own words

**Pairings:** Chris x Jill, Sherry x Jake, Wesker x Claire (main). Ada x Leon, Claire x Leon (minor). I would like to point out that I am not a fan of Leon x Ada, I am a Leon x Claire fan, but since this is a Wesker x Claire story I figured I could tolerate a little bit of Leon x Ada. But don't expect a lot of that pairing, since I don't like it. Expect the focus to be on Wesker x Claire. But also there will be some Chris x Jill and Sherry x Jake.

* * *

It had been a few years since Albert Wesker was pronounced dead by the BSAA. Wesker had been in hiding while he healed from the wounds he had received in Africa. While he did not go out into the world, it did not mean that he was cut off from it. He still had his ways to get information and found out what was happening. With the events that had happened in China with the C-virus, he had sent Ada Wong to investigate and collect a sample. He knew that she had her own reasons for going, but he paid her well enough that she would complete the mission he gave her.

While Ada was on her mission and reported to him about Jake Muller, he was surprised that he had a sun, but he did not show it. It seemed like the woman that he spent time with that one night ended up becoming pregnant and giving birth to a son. With further research done, Wesker found out that Jake was immune to the C-virus and carried the anti-bodies for it. Not to mention that it seemed like the kid was partnered with his old partner's daughter. How ironic was it that the son of Albert Wesker and the daughter of William Birkin were working together, and quite possibly falling for each other? He chuckled slightly at that thought. Oh Birkin must be dancing in his grave at the thought about their kids together. But whatever, it did not matter to him.

Digging deeper into the database that he was searching through, he found out that a 6 months after the events in Africa and Jill's psyche became stable, her and Chris started going out. It was another six months before Chris proposed to her and they were married. Shortly after Chris's team was killed and he had amnesia, Jill became pregnant. Looking at the report that he was reading, it seemed like when Chris was finished with his amnesia and his mission over in China was done and he was being debriefed, Jill was nearly a week away from giving birth to their son and was waiting outside. Hacking deeper into the file database to read more, Wesker found out more about the newborn child. The newest Redfield was named Luke. He weighed 6 pounds 9 ounces at birth and had his father's brown hair and his mother's blue eyes.

It was had been a couple of couple of months since the events of what happened in China. Soon the plans that he had been coming up with would soon come into play. He would kidnap Chris's dear sister. Wesker briefly thought about changing his plans and kidnapping Chris's baby, but since he did not know the first thing about caring for a baby and he could not stand it when they screamed and cried, he would not change his plans. Not to mention that he did not want his office to smell like poopy diapers. Lord have mercy on whoever made him change a diaper.

Wesker shook his head briefly. Where did that thought come from? He frowned a bit. It seemed like he was a slightly different person now then he was in the past. He pondered about how he had survived the battle in the volcano. Not only was he weakened due to the PG67A/W overdose in system thanks to Chris injecting him during their battle, but he also had fallen into the lava and had two rocket launcher fired at him. He thought he was surely dead, but it seemed like the Uroboros that was in his system at the time had somehow protected its host and began to repair his body along with the viruses that he had as well. For the first several months he would throw up black oily vomit. When he took a sample of it one day to see what it was, it turned out to be dead Uroboros cells. He wasn't quite sure why the Uroboros virus in him was dying, but he figured it had to have something to do with saving his life. When he woke up and lying at the bottom of the volcano, he was naked but covered in black oily gunk. He concluded that the Uroboros virus has warped itself around him and created some sort of barrier when he was attacked by the lava and the rocket launchers fired by Chris and Sheva. But the past few years he seemed to be feeling more different. He was more prone to emotions and thinking unwanted thoughts.

Wesker pulled up a picture of Claire Redfield. He leaned back into his chair and folded his hands together. He brought up a window with Claire's current whereabouts. It seemed like she was at Chris's house. He imagined it was to visit with them. The blonde tyrant eye's glowed red for a moment as he smirked. "Soon I will have my revenge."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading chapter 2. This chapter was more about what was happening with other people and how Wesker survived his battle with Chris and Sheva at the end of Resident Evil 5. Sorry if I got any information wrong about Resident Evil 6. Anyways, I cannot promise when chapter 3 will be coming out. But don't worry, I hopefully will write it soon. It just depends if I can kick my laziness and procrastination to the curb for a bit. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Well I was on my way to college classes today and I decided that I would try to update this story weekly. I would say that I promise, but I don't know if I can keep that promise. The plan is to update weekly, but like all best laid out plans, they don't always work. I believe I mentioned this in the last chapter, but this is going to be AU. Mainly because I have changed the ending of RE 5 and I am making up my own storyline after what happens in RE 6. Oh and my story, my parings. The only pairing that you will see the least of is Leon x Ada, because I don't like that pairing. In fact, I really don't like Ada at all. I would not miss her at all if she was killed in one of the games. But I am interested in her past and why she does the things she does. Perhaps Capcom will make a game that tells us more about her. Anyways, this is it people! This is when the story finally starts. As much as it pains me to say, there won't be any fluff or romance for some chapters to come. I know right? I am a fluff/romance writer but yet I am withholding this from you? Its called being IC and character development. With Wesker's character it has to be slow going, since he is not the type of person to get all lovely dovey all of a sudden. Personally, I think I will have Claire break down first and have her think of Wesker in a different way. And perhaps Wesker will find this out and use it to his advantage to get his revenge on Chris. But just to let you know, nothing is set in stone for this story. I slightly have a general idea of what is going to happen but I am going by the seat of my pants and whatever pops into my head at the time. *looks up at her a/n note* Honestly, why do I always write long a/n notes? Do you guys/gals honestly read this all the way through or skip towards the story? Props and internet cookies if you read it all the way. Now, without further ado, here is chapter 3 of Revenge!

* * *

Wesker was in a black BMW with tinted windows as he was waiting for the company that was at Claire's apartment to leave. It seemed to be an old college classmate of hers that was in town to visit for the weekend and both girls decided to get together. He was parked down the street but since Claire's apartment was on the corner of the building he could still see her door. He went over the plans once more over in his head as he waited for the friend to leave.

Shortly afterwards Wesker saw Claire's friend leave. He watched her as she drove away and waited until she was gone then he started up his car again and drove closer to Claire's apartment. Getting out he made his way to Claire's door and listened to what was happening inside. He heard the bathroom door close and the shower starting up. Quietly lock picking the door, Wesker let himself into Claire's apartment. He looked around for a moment, deciding where he should be when she noticed that she was not alone. He needed a shadowed corner, and he found what he needed in her room. But before that he walked over to her bed and reached under her pillow to pull out her gun. He took out the bullets from the clip, sliding the clip back in and then put the gun back under her pillow. Turning off the overhead lights on in the room and switching on her small bedside lamp, he went over to the chair that was in the far eastern corner of the room. Sitting down and blending in with the darkness he waited for Claire to return to her room.

Claire finished up her shower and got dressed in her pajamas, which where blue plaid cotton pants and a white cotton tank top. Brushing her hair she walked to her room. She didn't pay attention to her now dim room until she got to her beside where she paused for a moment. Her skin crawled as she felt that she was being watched. Placing her hair brush on her nightstand she then quickly reached under her pillow for her gun. Spinning around she pointed the gun to the darkest corner of her room. "I don't know who you are or how you got into my apartment but I can tell you that you picked the wrong girl to mess with." She was inching towards the light side that was near her door.

In the dark corner Wesker's lips tilted up slightly into a smirk but he didn't say anything. Seeing Claire inch towards the light switch did not faze him at all. He merely just waited for her to find out that it was him.

Claire never took her eyes off the shadow that was in her corner. Flipping on the light switch Claire gasped both in surprise and fear. There sat her brother's worst enemy, Albert Wesker. Without thinking, just acting on instinct alone, her finger squeezed the trigger but heard an empty click. Her eyes went wide as she realized that she had no bullets in her gun.

Wesker had the bullets in his pocket but when in his hand and he held up the bullet and his smirk grew some more. "It would help immensely if you had bullets in your gun, dear heart."

In a fit of rage, Claire acted like a child and threw the empty gun at Wesker. He did not move, all he did was bring up his hand to catch her gun. "Now Claire that is not very nice. After all I came all just to see you."

Inside, Claire was afraid of this man. Wesker was the man that had killed so many people. He had experimented on Jill. With what Chris told her, Wesker was dead. During his fight with Chris and Sheva, he was weakened from the PG67A/W. So because of his weakened state he should have been dead when he fell into the lava and 2 rocket launchers fired at him. Claire tightened her hand into a fist. "You are supposed to be dead."

Wesker held out his hands. "And yet here I am. It seems like Chris isn't the hero that everyone calls him." He gave a slight smirk. "I hear from my contacts that Chris seems to be doing well. Jill as well. Seems they got married and have a son now."

Claire glared at Wesker. "Don't you dare go near them. I swear that I will kill you. Leave them alone. Haven't you done enough to them already? Jill still suffers from nightmares when she was being controlled by you."

"I highly doubt that you will be able to kill me. Chris is a much better fighter than you and yet he still failed to kill me." Wesker stood up and walked over to Claire. With every step he took Claire took one back. They did this for a few more seconds until Claire's back hit the wall. "I imagine you are wondering how I survived even though I was weakened by the serum they injected into me. But I will not tell you."

Claire's body was tense. She did not know why her brother's enemy was here in her room. He had never shown an interest in her before. Other than Rockfort, she had not seen him. She swallowed and then spoke. "What do you want?"

Wesker just looked at her for a moment and then spoke. "While I was healing from my battle with Chris and Sheva I got to thinking. What does Chris truly treasure? I had already taken away the woman he loved and experimented on her. But what good did that do for me? When I found out that he had a son I thought about kidnapping the baby and raising it so that it would hate its father. But as loathe as I am to admit it, I know nothing about babies, nor do I have the time to raise one. So I put that thought aside. I tried to think who else Chris cared about. And then it hit me. His little sister. The only person that was left of his family was you."

The next thing Claire knew she had felt a hand around her throat and her feet being lifted from the floor. Slight fear showed in her eyes as she tried to pry his hand from her throat. "Time to go to sleep dear heart." Claire then blacked out as she lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N:** Yaaaaaaaaaay! Chapter 3 is done! Now I cannot promise when the next update is going to be. But I hope to have it out soon!


End file.
